Our New Lives
by Avrilian Skyy
Summary: It was the beginning of her summer, end of her 1st year, that her parents told her something shocking. Not only was she moving, but she had just found out that James Potter wasn't her biological father, but her stepdad. She didn't know how to take it. What if he doesn't want her now that she knew? She almost cried as she looked at her dad.
1. Summer, Summer

It was the beginning of her summer, end of her 1st year, that her parents told her something shocking. Not only was she moving, but she had just found out that James Potter wasn't her biological father, but her stepdad. She didn't know how to take it. What if he doesn't want her now that she knew? She almost cried as she looked at her dad.

"Oh love, don't cry," James began, hugging her close. "No matter what, you are still my daughter, my little princess. You are still my daughter, no matter what. I still love you." He reassured.

Artemis smiled as she was hugged by her dad, stepdad now. She didn't know what she would have done if she found out her dad had just played a happy father because he loved her mom and not her as well.

"It will be alright, love. Your mom and I just wanted you to know, this is also why we are leaving the wizarding world."

"Why? What about my friends. Luna will get picked on, Draco will probably go back to being mean, and Neville will be alone and bullied by that weasel, Ron." Artemis choked out. She looked at her dad, his hazel eyes shining as he looked down at her 4'9 height.

"Lucius will be moving to Los Angeles, he likes the name, with Draco. Neville will be joining us soon, Augusta just have to finish some stuff first. Luna will be coming with us, her dad did just die, and your mom is her next of kin. You will all go to Salem Academy. " James said, his wife standing beside him.

"Okay, I'll go pack now." Artemis muttered as she walked to her room.

Alexandra Potter nèe Romanov watched as her only child walked off.

She turned to her husband as he held her. His black hair messy as he ran his hand through it.

"Do you think she will be alright?" She asked, her accent peaking through. James turned to her, he nodded as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"She's a tough girl," he began. "She may have what the muggles call dyslexia and ADHD, but that has never stopped her before." She nodded as he talked, her hands in his hair.

"Lets finish packing." She said, pulling him into their room.

* * *

><p>Artemis fidgeted as she stood beside her dad in the muggle airport.<p>

"Why did we choose New York, dad?" She asked as she looked around. The airport was packed with people either leaving the state or coming in, like them.

"Your mothers parents are from here."

"Are we going to visit them?"

"Yes, but then we will be at our house."

"Is it beautiful?"

"Yes, just like you, darling."

She smiled as she saw her mum walking towards them.

"Okay, we can go. Mom said we have someone picking us up, so just look for our last name." They looked around, finally seeing a man with a sign, their last name written in swirly letters.

"Come along, love." Alex said to her daughter. The family walked over to on the man and followed him into the black car. They drove until they reached their condo.

It was a beautiful building. The View At East Coast Condominiums is a highly luxurious residential building, located in Manhattan, designed by the renowned architectural firm Handel Architects. The elegant building offers all the modern conveniences of the Manhattan luxury apartments, but adds even more exclusive benefits. With astonishing views of the East River and Manhattan skyline.

The condominiums each feature floor-to-ceiling windows inviting streaming light and panoramic views, high ceilings, and gourmet kitchens. Most of the condos also have their own private terraces, balconies, or gardens. Offering its residents with a 24-hour doorman and concierge and a garage.

The View At East Coast spares no cost when it comes to their residents. The East Coast Club, located on-site, offers a billiards room, a state-of-the-art fitness center, rooftop garden, and a spa. With the city just minutes away, you are surrounded by stylish boutiques, exceptional restaurants, and famous museums and galleries.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Artemis whispered as the doorman opened the door for them.

The inside of the building was well furnished with names she didn't care to know of, a flush burgundy carpet, the walls were painted a crème color, matching everything together perfectly.

"Hi, we're the Potters." James said as he talked to the front desk lady.

"Oh, your room is #1061, with 4 bedrooms 4 1/2 bathrooms, a stocked kitchen, and living room. You will be able to use the gym, rooftop garden, spa room, and indoor-outdoor pool." She said as she handed over there room key. "You will be on the top floor, floor #16 your door will be on the right side."

"Thank you." The trio walked over to the elevator, stepping inside once it opened. They waited until it reached the 16th floor. It was quiet, but comfortable, the parents looking at their daughter.

"Mum, can we go and explore after we unpack?" Artemis asked, excited about her new home. Alex taught about it and shrugged.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Am I still going to be able to take my ballet and karate classes?" She asked curiously.

"If you still want to." James answered. Artemis thought of it, if she still did ballet she could become tired faster, the same with her karate.

"Can I do home training?"

"Is that what you want?" Alex asked as they walked to their condo.

"Yes, just until I get used to New York."

"Alright then, that's okay. As long as you want it."

Artemis smiled as her mum opened the door. The inside of the condo was painted a soft egg shell blue. The first thing she saw was the living room. The couches were white leather, with throw pillows in the color of gray and black. It had crème colored carpet with black oak furniture's.

She went down the hall to the right and noticed a staircase going up.

"That is where our 3 of our rooms are located. I was thinking that could be yours, Luna, and Neville's room. The master bedroom is down here." James said as he stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok, thank you dad." She Ran up the stairs to check the rooms. The first door she checked was painted a dark brown. She walked in and saw what looked like a girls room.

The walls were painted glamorous light blue with vintage white minimalist bed and sparkling chandelier, a crème carpet, and a white ceiling. The bed was a queen sized with two small white bedside tables. The sheet was made like a quilt, with each square having different pattern to it. It had a desk with a laptop plugged up, charging. She walked in and went to the mop closed door. When she opened she saw it was a walk-in closet. It had draws, a small table in the middle and racks for her to put all her clothes on. The next door turned out to be an in suite bathroom. The color silver and gold. It had a claw foot tub, a shower, and a sink with hair products on it.

"I want this room." She whispered as she walked around. She ran back down the stairs and told her dad what she wanted.

"Alright, I'll help you unpack."

He walked behind her as she led him to her room. He had her suitcase and trunk and shrunk down.

* * *

><p>After they got settled in, the family of three went to a restaurant for dinner. As they were walking down the boulevard of 15th avenue, they heard growling coming from inside the alley. Artemis turned as she held her dads hand.<p>

"Dad, what's that?" She asked as she pointed out the dog like shape.

The family of three went to a restaurant for dinner.

"Keep walking, love." James whispered, bringing his wife close. He didn't know why could see something like that, but he kept his wife and daughter close, not letting then get far. They kept walking as they heard the growling getting closer and closer. Before the could do anything, three teenagers came out of a taxi with swords and daggers.

" Sophie, protect them. Jace, your with me. Kill the hellhound." A boy with blonde hair ordered.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, nit sure how she felt with teenagers protecting her and her family.

"There's nothing to worry about ma'am." The girl, Sophie, said.

"What is that thing?" James barked out.

He had never seen anything like that before. He wished he could have done something, instead of just standing there with his wife and daughter behind him.

"You can see it?" The girl asked. She had never met a non-demigod who could see through the mist. Alex nodded as she kept Artemis close. Something told her that they were after her daughter. The sounds of metal clashing on skin could be heard from inside the alley. They heard a growl cut off. Artemis held on tightly to her fathers hand. Her electric blue eyes looking into the alley. She watched as the two boys walked out, a little bruised up, but all together alright.

The blonde haired boy walked out first He had on a orange t-shirt with the words camp half-blood with a black jacket on, black cargo pants, and black converses. The boy beside him, jace, was a brunette with the same shirt except he had what looked like a cardigan on, he wore brown cargo pants and black converses. The girl, Sophie, had on a gray shirt, dark green cargo shorts, and gray converse, her hair was a dirty blonde.

"I'm Arlan, beside me is Jace, and Sophie." The boy, now known as Arlan, introduced.

"Hi. I am James and this is my wife, Alexandra, and daughter, Artemis."

"I know this may sound strange, but I was kind of hoping we could talk." Jace said as he looked at the man. When he heard the girls name, he had expected the goddess Artemis to come and strike her down. The last to be named after the goddess of the hunt had been arrogant, and had been a boy, so that could have been it.

"Uh yeah. We'll just order something when we get there." Alex said, already walking the way back to their apartment condo.

* * *

><p>The three teens sat down in the spacious apartment. They had never seen a apartment like this before.<p>

"So, what do you all want to talk about?" The daughter, Artemis, asked, her parents on the both sides if her. Arlan sat up and began.

"Well, you're a demigod. A half-blood since one of your parents is a god while the other is a human."

"Wait, so your saying that my biological father is a god?" Artemis asked, not believing a word he is saying.

"Uh yeah," Sophie put in. "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm the son of Hermes." Jace said.

"And I'm the son of Apollo." Arlan said as he looked into the eyes of Alex.

"I believe them." James said.

"What?! Dad?" Artemis shouted out. "Why would a god come down and procreate with humans?!" Artemis turned around and glared at the gathered teens. "How d0 you know that, huh?" She snarled out. As she talked, lightening flashed across the sky.

Jace jumped as he looked out the window. It was raining, when just a few minutes ago the sky was clear. He turned to look at the angry raven.

"We were directed here. We didn't know anything until we found you." Sophie sputtered out. James took ahold of Artemis' arm and pulled her down.

"Just listen to what they have to say, Artie." Alex said.

"Explain then." Artemis growled out.

"W-we were sent here to find you. We didn't really care about what, we hadn't had a quest in a long time, so we volunteered. We go to Camp Half-blood, it's basically a camp where we train, our ADHD and dyslexia are wired for it." Jace said. "The camp is located in Long Island, New York." Arlan put in. "Please, just, co-"

"Fine! When do we leave?" Artemis growled-asked.

"Now or tomorrow, if you want." Arlan answered.

"Then, you can stay here till tomorrow. The boys can share and Sophie, you can stay in our niece room. Artie, can you show them?" Alex said, pulling James to their bedroom.

"Follow me." The three nodded, walking up the stairs behind Artemis.

"Sophie, your room is on the right, Jace and Arlan, your room is on the left. I'll see you in the morning." Artemis grumbled as she walked off.

"She kind of scares me." Sophie muttered. The boys nodded before walking to the appointed room.

Artemis slammed her door. She walked over to her closet and took out a little book bag, pulling in shorts, cargo trousers, tank tops, bras, panties, and t-shirts. She packed her converse and her black combat boots and shrunk it all down.

TBC...


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter Text**

The next day, the three demigods left. Artemis was going to leave the next day. For the rest of the day, she glared at nothing. She didn't want to go to a place she didn't know about. For twelve years of her life, she was perfectly safe.

"Why do I have to go?" She asked one last time.

James sighed, "because, honey, your scent is getting stronger. We won't be able to protect you like we usually do."

"Why not?"

"We live in a muggle environment. We can't do magic here." He explained. Artemis nodded, she knew that. She knew they would only be able to do magic in their condo. She knew that. Just because she knew, doesn't mean she had to like it. She grew up in a magical environment. She knew about magic since the day she could talk, to not he able to do it everyday, that was going to be hard.

"Can I go exploring today?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just bring your wand, you may not be able to use it directly, but I would like to be assured that you can still defend yourself. Alex would kill me if something happened to you."

"Can I bring Neptune and Pluto to the camp? Where is mum, anyway?" Neptune is an arctic fox. She had found him when they had went to Alaska last summer. He was all alone so she had asked to keep him, give him a family. Pluto is a arctic wolf that was also found in Alaska, kept by muggles who wished to use his pelt as jackets. At first her dad wasn't sure about her keeping two wild animals, but then they had found out they were magical.

Neptune could change his size, changing from the size of a kit to a full grown adult fox, while Pluto could shoot icy fire out of his mouth. Both had the ability to change their fur to match their environment, though they were mainly arctic animals.

"She's still asleep. And yes, just make sure they don't attack anyone while you're there. And also, we had wanted to give you this yesterday, but we never had the chance." James said as he handed over a golden charm bracelet with a lightning bolt charm, a swan, a caduceus, a dove, a flaming torch, a crescent moon facing the left and the other facing the right with a full moon inside, a Hecate moon, and the last was a bow and arrow. "It's a Portkey keyed to take you to Long Island, just outside the camp borders. It may not be exact, but we tried to make it so you would be close to the Strawberry fields."

"Wow," Artemis breathed out. "How did you get this?" She asked. She had never seen either of her parents with this before.

"Well, the Swan was given to your mother by your grandparents on her mother's side of the family, as well as the flaming torch. The caduceus and dove from her father's side. From my family, you have the Hecate moon and the bow and arrow." James smiled as he looked at his daughter.

"How will the portkey activate?"

"It will only activate when you are in danger. When it does, it will notify us and tell us if you got to the camp safely."

"Thank you so much, dad." Artemis squealed as she hugged her dad.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." James said as he hugged her back.

"What is with all the noise?" Alex groaned as she walked into the kitchen. Artemis explained as her mum drank her coffee. "I am glad you liked it, amoureux."

"I love it, maman." James smiled as he watched his two favorite girls. His gorgeous wife and beautiful daughter. "I'm going to look around after I finish is lunch, if that is okay, maman, papa."

James and Alex agreed.

"Just be safe."

Without much more than a nod in answer, she turned and left. She didn't stop walking until she was outside, smelling the New York air. Her black hair blowing in the little wind there was. She found a park rather quickly, and sat on one of the swings. She felt a little drizzle but ignored it.

She fiddled with the bracelet in her hands as she thought about everything she'd learned. Just thinking of what to do. She had to do something, though, and she wondered if she had to go to this camp. Her parents said it was safe, and she didn't particularly want to become monster chow.

Her mind was made up for her when she heard the growl of what she now knew was a monster and not just a random rabid dog. From what she knew of Greek Mythology, it was a hellhound, the only type of monster dog she knew of other than Cerberus.

Quickly she pulled the charm bracelet onto her right wrist, and just before she disappeared she heard and felt the hellhound attacking, ripping into her back. Artemis screamed, and in the next second she was gone...

* * *

><p>When she found herself on the ground, she was somewhere completely different, a long dark stretch of road. Worse of all the hellhound had tagged along for the ride, thankfully it landed about a foot away from her. Far more disorientated than her, she had to move though. Knowing her luck it would find a friend.<p>

Sluggishly at first, Artemis stood, noticing it was raining harshly only a moment after she realized her back was bleeding fiercely, the rain and blood making her t-shirt, jeans and hoodie stick to her body.

She moved as quickly as she could, she could already see the 'pick your own strawberry' sign from here, and knew she wouldn't be safe until she got there. The hellhound was still behind her, and she ran as fast as she could.

Lightning flashed overhead, thunder cracked every now and then, and rain poured in quarter size droplets.

She was at the base of the hill now, and looking behind her she wished she hadn't. The hellhound now had a large club wielding Cyclops friend. She cursed her luck, or lack there of. She wondered how he'd gotten there, without her noticing. If he had just been lumbering close by waiting for a demigod to appear, or if someone was really out to get her.

Why did this feel like something out of a movie, running for her life up a hill during a thunder storm. It wasn't easy either, the rain made the ground slippery, and in places muddy. The good thing was the monsters had nearly as much trouble as her, but they still had an easier time of the hill.

Needless to say, she slipped easily, struggled back to her feet, and trying to run at the same pace as before. Halfway up the hill she tripped again, and as she went to stand and continue up the hill, her leg was grabbed by the hellhound. It's mouth fitting around her calf, she screamed at the pain of teeth sinking into her leg.  
>Thunder and lightning boomed and a lone bolt struck from the sky to the monster as she twisted around on the ground, hands flashing towards the dog. She barely felt her hand spark as she did, then the lightning struck, reducing it to gold dust.<p>

Artemis didn't have time to breath a sigh of relief, or wonder how she'd managed to bring lightning down on the monster – if she had or if it had been some freak coincidence. The Cyclops had finally gotten up the hill, catching up with the now dead hellhound and herself. She scooted back, or at least tried, her leg jarring in pain as did her back.

The Cyclops swung his club down at her, and she acted mostly on instinct, rolling to the side and out of the way. As she rolled her hand snagged on the lightning bolt charm of her bracelet, and when she rolled back onto her side a spear grew from the bracelet charm.

She looked in shock at the long spear, but knew there wasn't time to marvel at it all. She went to push up from the ground, ignoring her leg as best she could, when she felt almost like a pulse from her hands to the ground itself. She watched in shock as the ground shook slightly, and snake grew from it, wrapping around the Cyclops' feet and legs.

"Chiron, she needs help!"

Artemis heard someone yell over the thunder, and she barely got to her feet, her left leg mangled by the hellhound, her back slowly bleeding now. Looking at the spear, easily a foot or two taller than herself, she shot forward and buried the spearhead into the struggling Cyclops' eye and brain; it crumbled to dust.

With wide eyes, Artemis backed her way up the remainder of the hill, practically limping because of the pain that shot through her left leg every time she moved. She forced herself to bare it though.

Seconds after she'd defeated the Cyclops she nearly jumped a foot in the air, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned as fast she could, and found herself looking at stormy gray eyes.

They belonged to a girl not much older, or younger, than her. They were about the same height, though the girl was around three inches taller it seemed.

"Thalia?" the girl questioned, nearly too low for her to hear.

The girl began to blur in and out of her vision, and she heard more approaching people. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist to keep her standing, arms which didn't belong to the gray eyed girl. She'd lost a lot of blood, or so Artemis assumed from how she was feeling now that the adrenaline had begun wearing off.

"Arte...Art..." she tried to correct the girl, who'd called her Thalia questioningly, not even caring or half aware of the boy holding her steady.

Unfortunately, it was useless and she fell limp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

She knew her parents were going to worry. She just hoped they knew she was going to be okay and had arrived at camp.

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Luke had been the first to reach the girl fighting her way up Half-Blood Hill. She was only about a third of the way from Thalia's Tree and the boundary line.<br>Annabeth had seen her kill the Cyclops chasing her, and she'd assumed something else had been to if her mangled leg and back were anything of a give away.

The spear she held had disappeared, probably back onto the charm bracelet on her right wrist. She was about her age, maybe a little younger with how petite she looked.  
>A catching lightning bolt shape scar on the left side of her forehead, even if it was older looking, and long black hair (or what looked black currently, but it was wet so it might have been a really dark ebony brown).<p>

Once close enough to the dark haired girl Annabeth's eyes had widened. The girl had bright eyes, familiar eyes; Electric Blue, and a light.

Annabeth thought she was looking at a ghost. She almost thought the girl was Thalia, back from the dead. She soon realized that while Thalia and this girl shared similar features, it was not Thalia. The girls hair was too long, she was too young (about eleven or twelve, Like Annabeth herself).

One of the biggest differences was the facial shape was off, not as round, more heart shaped, and her eyes were not pure blue like Thalia's. This girl's eyes had flecks of stormy gray, like her own color, and they seemed to shift to the different colors of blues and grays, but still just as bright and electric, blue.

"Annabeth, we have to get her to the infirmary," Luke said, realizing and understanding why she was so shocked.

The girl he held up really did look like Thalia at first glance, he'd bet anything she was a daughter of Zeus as well.

"Luke is correct," Chiron said, having come to a stop before them, and Annabeth looked over surprised. She hadn't even noticed his arrival. "Luke, carry her with you, we must hurry."

**TBC...**


	3. Just Information

**●Artemis Lyre Potter**

_** Parents:** _

_Mother: _Alexandra Potter nèe Romanov

_Father:_ James Charles Potter(adopted father)

Zeus (father)

_** Sisters:**_

thinks of Perseia as a sister

Thalia Grace

_Artemis_, Goddess of the Hunt

_Athena_, Goddess of Wisdom

**_Brothers:_**

Jason Grace

_Apollo_, God of Archery

_Hermes_, God of Travel

_Hephaestus,_ God of Fire

_Dionysus_, God of Wine

_Ares_, God of War

Sex: female

Birthday: July 31, 1997

**_Legacy of_**: Greek- _Aphrodite_, Goddess of Love

_ Hermes_, God of Trade

Roman- _Venus_, Goddess of Beauty

_ Mars_, God of Anger, War, and Revenge

Played by: Ariana Grande

* * *

><p><strong>●Perseia Korea Jackson<strong>

_**Parents:**_

_Mother:_ Sally Jackson

_Father: _Poseidon

Sister: thinks of Artemis P. as a sister

_** Brothers:** _

Triton, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, heir to Atlantis

Theseus, founder-king of Athens and the son of Aethra by two fathers: Aegeus and Poseidon

Sex: female

Birthday: August 18, 1996

**_Legacy of_**: Roman- _Venus_, Goddess of Beauty

_Bellona_, Goddess of War

Played by: Barbara Palvin

* * *

><p><strong>●Luke Castellan<strong>

_**Parents:**_

_Mother_: May Castellan

_Father_: Hermes

**_Sisters_**:

A lot  
>Hermes' Cabin members<p>

_**Brothers**_:

A lot

Chris Rodriguez

Connor & Travis Stoll

Cecil (sons)  
>Hermes' Cabin members<p>

Sex: male

Birthday: June 12, 1993

Played by: Jake Abel

* * *

><p><strong>●Annabeth Chase<strong>

_**Parents**_:

Father: Frederick Chase

Mother: Athena

Sisters: A lot

Brothers: A lot

Sex: female

Birthday: July 12, 1996

Played by: Alexandra Daddario

* * *

><p><strong>●Alexandra Potter nèe Romanov<strong>

_**Parents**_:

Mother: Willow Romanov nèe Aleksandrovsk(legacy of Venus and Mars)

Father: Mikael Romanov(legacy of Hermes and Aphrodite)

**_Paternal Grandparents:_**

Hermes and Natalie Romanov(demigod daughter of Aphrodite and a pureblood wizard)

_**Maternal Grandparents:** _

Ana Aleksandrovsk nèe Larsen(demigod daughter of Mars and a pureblood witch) and Vladimir Aleksandrovsk(demigod son of Venus and a pureblood wizard)

Played by: Mădălina Ghenea

* * *

><p><strong>Sally Jackson<strong>

Parents:

Father: Jim Jackson  
>Mother: Laura Jackson<p>

_**Paternal Grandparents:** _

Bellona and Chase Jackson

_**Maternal Grandparents:**_

Venus and Harrison Hart

Played by: Catherine Keener

* * *

><p><strong>● James Charles Potter<strong>

Parents:

Mother: Dorea Potter nèe Black(legacy of Apollo)

Father: Charlus Potter(legacy of Hecate)

_**Paternal Grandparents**_:

Xavier Potter and Ashley Potter nèe Mitchell(demigod daughter of Hecate and a pureblood wizard)

_**Maternal Grandparents:**_

Mikael Black(demigod son of Apollo and a pureblood witch) and Emily Black nèe Santoro

Played by: Christian Bale

* * *

><p><strong>●Zeus<strong>

King of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and justice.

Played by: Gerard Butler

* * *

><p><strong>●Poseidon<strong>

God of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker".

Played by: Hugh Jackman

* * *

><p><strong>●Hades<strong>

King of the underworld and the dead, and god of the earth's hidden wealth, both agricultural produce and precious metals.

Played by: Jared Leto

* * *

><p><strong>●Hestia<strong>

Virgin goddess of the hearth, home and chastity.

Played by: Anne Hathaway and Mackenzie Foy

* * *

><p><strong>●Apollo<strong>

God of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty and archery.

Played by: Alex Pettyfer

* * *

><p><strong>●Hermes<strong>

God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, thievery, trickery, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry.

Played by: Jensen Ackles

* * *

><p><strong>●Ares<strong>

God of war, bloodshed, and violence.

Played by: Kellan Lutz

* * *

><p><strong>●Dionysus<strong>

God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy.

Played by: Stanley Tucci

* * *

><p><strong>●Athena<strong>

Goddess of intelligence and skill, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom.

Played by: Leah Renee

* * *

><p><strong>●Aphrodite<strong>

Goddess of love, beauty, desire, and pleasure.

Played by: Ashley Benson and more

* * *

><p><strong>●Artemis<strong>

Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plague.

Played by: Bella Thorne and Holland Roden

* * *

><p><strong>●Demeter<strong>

Goddess of grain, agriculture and the harvest, growth and nourishment.

Played by: Olivia Wilde

* * *

><p><strong>●Hephaestus<strong>

Crippled god of fire, metalworking, and crafts.

Played by: Gaspard Ulliel 

* * *

><p><strong>●Hera<strong>

Queen of the gods and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires.

Played by: Demi Moore

* * *

><p>● Demigod children do not have the DNA of their godly parents. Since they do not have DNA, those who have procreate with pureblood wizard or witch, the wizard or witches child is still a pureblood.<p>

●James is still a pureblood, he is also a legacy of Apollo and Hecate.

●Alexandra is the legacy of Hermes, Hecate, Venus, and Mars. So, that makes Artemis the legacies of those 4. Artemis, and Alexandra, are the perfect mix between Roman and Greek, as well as Percy.


End file.
